


only fools rush in

by detectivemeer



Series: but I can't help falling in love with you [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff, Other, Silas University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivemeer/pseuds/detectivemeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a lake in the caf.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” </p>
<p>“And, um. The Loch Ness monster is in the lake.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at [the tumbls](http://katsofmeer.tumblr.com/) and yell at me forever about how cute laf/laura is p l s

“What is it?” Laura snaps a breadstick in half, dunks it around in her alfredo sauce. They’re the weird, thin, hard kind so she has to soften them in the sauce first.

Laf makes a face, tucks their phone away. “Um.”

“Oh no.” Laura hangs her head. “Okay, lay it on me.”

“There’s a lake in the caf.”

“Of course.”

“And, um. The Loch Ness monster is in the lake.”

Laura’s head pops back up. “Seriously?” she breathes, eyes lighting up.

Laf nods, biting their lip. They both hesitate for a moment, and then Laura grabs a handful of weird breadsticks and a handful of Laf and tugs both of them out the door of the bistro.

-

Now that it’s sea monster and water free, the crater is quite nice, actually. A few people are trying to skateboard in it, but their wheels keep getting caught in the mud. Everything echoes pleasantly, and cute little earthworms wiggle around in the freshly upturned dirt. Well. She’s pretty sure they’re earthworms. Some of them have wings, but it’s probably fine.

Laura snacks on a breadstick, legs swinging lazily over the edge of the crater, and pulls another one from her purse as Laf settles down next to her.

“Nessie is now back in her bowl. Sharon promises not to practice witchcraft on her goldfish anymore.” Laf nibbles on a breadstick, ankles kicking out with Laura’s. They sigh, and toss the rest of it into the crater. “So much for our first date.”

Laura blinks, turning to look at them. “What are you talking about? You cast a _spell_. And I pet the Loch Ness Monster!”

“It was only a tiny spell,” they say, struggling against a smile.

“It was cool.” Laura smiles, glances away. “And you’re cool.”

Laf grabs her hand, lacing their fingers with hers. “You’re pretty cool yourself. In fact…” They shuffle, making to stand up. Laura follows their lead, hopping up. “So,” they say, smoothly, and trips over their own feet, adorably. They scowl. “Stop laughing!”

“I’m not laughing,” Laura, well, laughs.

“I’m being serious! This is me, seriously, being serious.”

“Yes, yeah, yeah, no I know. I know.” She presses her lips together in a grin and twists her hands behind her back, swaying forward on her tip toes. “Please, go on.”

Laf scowls a little more, tugs their shirt down and takes a breath. “Will you--”

“Yes!” Laura claps her hands over her mouth, giggles spilling out. “Woops, sorry, sorry, no, go ahead. Ask, please.”

They sigh, loudly, dramatically, and roll their eyes with flourish. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Hmm…” She taps her chin, contemplating. “I don’t know… let me think about it…”

Laf throws their hands up and Laura squeals, wraps them up in a hug and smacks a kiss to their cheek. And brow and nose and mouth. Laf melts and kisses her back.

The skateboarders cheer from the middle of the pit. Laura blushes, pulls away. Not too far, though. Then she squints.

“Are they stuck?”

Laf leans forward. “Huh. Yeah. I think… I think they’re sinking, too.”

Laura says, “How do you feel about casting another spell tonight?”

Laf grins. “I think I can work a little magic.”

“Oh. _Oh_. Really, huh?”

“Oh yeah.”

“That’s really nice and all,” one of the skateboarders yells, up to their shins in mud. “But could you two make out after you get us out of here?”

They jump away from each other quickly. Laura claps her hands together. “Right, yes, sorry. Okay. Who has some rope?”


End file.
